Romance Novel
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Inuyasha is a famous romance novelist. Kagome is an art major, taking over her father's publishing company. When Kagome first sees Inuyasha she has instant inspiration and she wants to draw him. Will he let her?
1. Bad Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings**

Inuyasha sighed as he ran a hand through his long silver hair. Silver hair had always been a trait in the men of his family though he had no idea why. It was one of his unusual traits just like his gold colored eyes. He didn't really care about standing out, he kind of liked it, but every time he went out some crazy reader of his recognized him.

He watched his friend Miroku reading the pages of his new book. It was the chapter with the sexy love scene in it. Miroku seemed to be really into it. Miroku finally finished and looked up at Inuyasha. Miroku was Inuyasha's editor and knew how to tell Inuyasha if he liked it or not.

"That was erotic! Practically pornographic! What's the matter? Not getting any, my friend?" Miroku smirked.

"Fuck off Miroku! I have to make this one good because of the new owner of the publisher. What if he's a hardass or something?" Inuyasha growled.

"She. The new owner is a she and her name is Kagome Higurashi. She probably won't care what you write since she was forced into this business," Miroku stated.

"How do you always know so much about everything?" Inuyasha asked.

"My beloved Sango to me of course! All it took was my charming words and I got it out of her," Miroku explained.

"Charming words my ass! I'm a fucking writer dumbass! No one knows better than me what charming is and you are the opposite," Inuyasha said grabbing his story back and standing.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Away from you, pervert!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell Kagome that you decided to blow of the meeting today," Miroku sighed, playing with Inuyasha.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Inuyasha asked turning to face Miroku.

"Oh I didn't tell you? How careless of me!" Miroku laughed standing.

"Screw the fucking meeting and Kagome. I don't have time for you," Inuyasha growled and turned to the door. There in the doorway was a young woman staring at him with an angry expression.

"I take it you're Inuyasha?" the woman asked.

"What of it woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Kagome your new publisher," the woman smirked.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha groaned and sat down at the table again, along with Miroku.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week earlier Kagome sat in her apartment drawing a person. It was a detailed man smiling at her. She began to draw the eyes, but it didn't feel right so she erased it. No matter how many times she drew a man, she could never get the face right.

She jumped when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kags! It's Kikyo! Where are you?" a woman's voice rang out from the small phone.

"I'm at home. Where should I be?" Kagome asked.

"With me getting Inuyasha Takahashi's new book! It just released today and there is a line at every book store for it," Kikyo squealed.

"I'm in to the romance thing, you know that," Kagome sighed.

"I don't care! Just come keep me company!" Kikyo said.

"Fine, which book store are you at?" Kagome asked.

"The Book Place. It's a nice day to walk," Kikyo said.

"It's 40 degrees outside Kikyo," Kagome stated.

"It's only a couple blocks! Besides, I think Inuyasha is with your dad's publishing business," Kikyo said.

"Really? You think so? Okay, I'll be right there," Kagome said hanging up. She grabbed her jacket and scarf and made sure she was warm before leaving her apartment.

Her father had just passed away around two months ago and after getting everything straightened out, she had gotten her dad's business. Her dad owned Shikon Publishers, a multi-million dollar company that she knew nothing about. She was still going to college, trying to get her art degree when the company fell on to her shoulders.

She didn't even know her father that well. Her parents divorced when she was five and she hadn't seen her father until she was sixteen. He suddenly wanted a relationship with her and she had no intention of getting to know the man that abandoned her. Then when she was 21 he died and she got his company, knowing absolutely nothing about business. She was planning on closing it down, but there were thousands of people who would lose their jobs and she couldn't live with that.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk to the bookstore where her friend was waiting in line. "Hey Kikyo. Is this book really that important?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it is! Do you know how rare it is to find a young man who understands romance the way women want it? He is the greatest author in this whole country. Just look at this picture!" Kikyo said holding up the book.

It had the picture of the author on the back. "Inuyasha Takahashi, huh?" Kagome mumbled and studied the picture. The man had long silver hair and beautiful gold eyes. This was him! The man she was trying to draw all this time. Inspiration ran through her veins at that moment. She had to get him to model for her.

"He is so sexy!" Kikyo squealed taking the book back. That's when Kagome saw it. On the front was Shikon Publishers and the logo.

"He's one of my author's! I can't believe this! I have to go Kikyo! Sorry!" Kagome said running out of the store.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was quite the first impression you made, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled sitting at the end of the table, pulling out her sketchbook.

"Well, aren't you brilliant. What is this meeting for anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome began to draw him, ignoring his question. She just wanted to get this picture over with so she could stop thinking about him. Ever since she saw his picture he was stuck in her head.

"Aren't you gonna answer wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up and sit still," Kagome ordered.

"Like hell I will bitch! What are you doing over there?!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's head snapped up at him at the word bitch.

"Who do you think you are calling me a bitch?!" Kagome yelled. Miroku sat in the middle grinning from ear-to-ear. This was fun to watch.

"I'm the one who brings in all of your money, _bitch_," Inuyasha smirked.

"Stop calling me a bitch, asshole! Don't be so cocky, one wrong move and you can be out of here in a minute," Kagome said standing.

"Go ahead, there are plenty of publishers out there that would love to have me," he said.

"I hate to tell you this, but once you leave this publisher no one will have you," she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku expecting an answer and all he got was a nod. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and sighed. She was right even though he wouldn't admit it.

"What is this meeting about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to draw you," Kagome stated.

"Draw me?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yes. I am an art major and I want to draw you," she said.

"I'm not a model, I'm a writer," he huffed.

"I know that! You don't even to pose or anything, just sit still. See here's a sketch," she said holding up her sketchbook.

"Wow, that's really good," Miroku smiled.

"It's not that good. A five year old could do better," Inuyasha spat out.

Kagome put her book down and looked at it. She didn't know why his comment hurt so much. She tore it out and crumpled it up. She stood up and gathered all of her stuff. She threw the sketch at his face and stomped out of the room.

"What does he know about art? He probably can't even draw a line!" she murmured to herself as she walked out of the building.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and then hit him in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?! You don't treat a woman like that!"

"Fuck you! I'll act anyway I want to!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku just shook his head and left the room.

Inuyasha looked around and then picked up the crumpled drawing. He straightened it out and stared at him drawn face. Kagome wasn't bad, she was actually really good. In the drawing Inuyasha was sitting at the table resting his left cheek on his left hand, just as he had been at the beginning of the meeting.

He folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. He would throw it away later. Yeah, much later…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on the story, but I put it up now! I hope ya'll like it! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Eyes**

Inuyasha stared at the drawing on his desk. He couldn't keep his eyes off of that thing for more than two minutes. He grew angry at that fact and began typing away at his laptop. He had to get this story down. He only had a couple more chapters than it would be done and he could take a break. His eyes wandered back to the drawing.

"Damnit! What the hell is with this drawing?!" he growled standing up. His cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

No one answered him, all he heard was a gasp. "Well if you aren't going to talk then I'm hanging up," he said.

"Sorry, wrong number," came a familiar female voice. Inuyasha knew that voice instantly. It was Kagome.

"Hello there Kagome, who were you trying to reach?" Inuyasha asked, deciding he would tease her a bit.

"Like that's any of your business!" Kagome said.

"Then why haven't you hung up yet?" he asked.

"Why don't you hung up?" she countered.

"You're feisty today. What brought this on?" he smirked.

"I'm in a bad mood because of you! Now hang up and delete my number from your phone!" she yelled.

"Calm down Kags. I haven't done anything to you," he said.

"I'm hanging up now," she stated and there was a click on the other line. Inuyasha smiled and looked down at the number on his phone. He saved it under Kagome's name and laughed. This was going to be so much fun.

He typed in a text saying, 'What are you wearing right now?'

He was going to mess with her so much now. He stuck the phone in his pocket and walked over to his fridge. He grabbed a drink and waited for Kagome to reply. He felt like a teenager playing a prank on someone he didn't like. His phone beeped and he opened it up.

'Give it a rest perv.'

He laughed and put his phone away. He liked messing with her for some reason. He just couldn't help it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome stared at her phone after she had sent a text to Inuyasha. She knew he wasn't going to answer back. She sighed and put the phone down. Why had she dialed his number? She hadn't even realized she did it until he answered.

She grabbed her sketchbook and left her apartment. She needed to draw something to get her mind off of him. She had no idea why she was thinking about him anyway. He was an arrogant jerk that knew nothing about art, yet his criticisms had hit her full on in the face. She walked to the park and sat on a bench. She turned to a blank page in her notebook and began to draw the children playing.

Kagome wanted to run away. She didn't want to run a big company. She wanted to draw, to become an artist. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them up and saw that someone was blocking her sun. She looked up and saw her best friend Sango standing next to her.

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked.

"Is there anything I can do to get the company off my back? Is there anyone that's willing to buy it?" Kagome asked.

"There is one guy, but you don't want to give it to him," Sango said sitting.

"Don't joke with me on this topic!" Kagome said.

"I'm not! His name is Sesshomaru Taisho, but he is a real dick. If you really want to give him the company then give him a call," Sango sighed.

"I don't think I will. I'm just complaining for no reason that's all," Kagome said and went back to sketching. She found herself beginning to sketch Inuyasha again. She sighed and closed her book. Why the hell was she sketching him again? She grew frustrated and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"To give Inuyasha a piece of my mind! I need to set things straight with him!" Kagome said in a determined voice.

"Inuyasha? The author?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, the egotistical jerk that I hate with a passion," Kagome stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He's a very good author and your company needs him," Sango said.

"I don't care! He needs to know who's boss around here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I guess there's no talking you out of this. Here, take this card. If things get really bad at the office, give Sesshomaru a call and hear his offer," Sango said.

"Thanks Sango! You're a lifesaver. I'll call you later," Kagome smiled and walked off. She walked down the street and then pulled out her phone. She typed in a text and sent it to Inuyasha.

'Meet me at Starbucks in five minutes.'

The reply was, 'Are you asking me on a date?'

'Shut it and get there.'

She walked into the Starbucks and sat down at a table. Time to set the rules. After ten minutes of waiting Inuyasha finally walked in.

"You're late," Kagome stated.

"Well sorry. You didn't tell me which Starbucks to go to!" Inuyasha countered.

"Let me get some things straight here. I don't like you and obviously you don't like me, so let's just stay out of each other's way. If we have meetings or something we have to do together we should at least try to be nice to each other. Understand?" Kagome stated.

"Here I was thinking that you love me. My heart's broken now," Inuyasha said clutching at his chest.

"You are such an idiot! I don't know why I'm trying to make a truce with you," Kagome sighed.

A girl who worked at the café walked up to the table, just staring at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha looked up at her and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"You're Inuyasha Takahashi! I've read all of your books. You are a great author," the girl smiled.

"Well it's always nice to meet my fans. I'm kind of on a date here with my wife," he said pointing at Kagome.

"Wife?!" Kagome and the girl yelled at the same time.

"Your author's profile said you weren't married," the girl said.

"You can't believe everything you read," Inuyasha smirked.

"Excuse me," the girl stated and left. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"What if that gets out to the press?" she asked.

"Well then I guess I'll have to buy you a ring, my dear," he smiled and snatched her drink. He used the straw that she had been using and took a drink. "That's delicious."

"Keep it," Kagome said standing.

"Where are you going honey?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her hand. Kagome was then pulled down to sit down in the chair next to him. Inuyasha intertwined their fingers, watching her facial expressions. Ten different emotions ran across her face at the same time as she stared at their hands.

"Let go of me. I'm not your wife," Kagome ordered in a deadly tone.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? I'm trying to put on a good show for the cameras," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked around, while trying to get her hand back. "You better be lying about cameras!" Kagome snapped.

"Relax Kags, there are no cameras. Just pretend that you like me until we leave," he said tightening his grip on her hand.

She sighed in relief and looked back at Inuyasha. She let out a small squeal when she saw his face was right up in hers. Their noses were almost touching, but she felt frozen in place by those beautiful gold eyes.

Inuyasha was amazed how easily this woman could display her emotions. He stared into her eyes and realized that they were a dark blue, not brown. Japanese people hardly ever had any other color besides brown.

"Where did you get those eyes?" he asked suddenly curious.

"I don't know. My great-grandmother was married to an American, but the blue eyes would have had to skip two generations to get to me," Kagome stated.

"That doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said and backed away from her face.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't. I used to get made fun of because of my blue eyes," she sighed.

Inuyasha stood up and walked passed her. "I think they are beautiful eyes," he whispered in her ear before disappearing into the busy street. Kagome watched the back of his head grow further away and blushed at what he said. For the first time in her life she liked having blue eyes.


	3. Princess

**Chapter 3: Princess**

Kagome sat in her office not knowing what to do. This job was interfering with her studies. She looked at the card that Sango gave her the other day. She wasn't going to sell the company just yet, but she was definitely thinking about it. Maybe she would give this place a couple months.

There was a knock on her door and Inuyasha then entered. He walked up to her desk and dropped a stack of papers on her desk. She looked up at him confused then flipped through the papers.

"I finish my book and this is all of it. You can send it to Miroku so he can edit it, or whatever," Inuyasha stated and began to walk out.

"Wait! Do you know how this company works?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped at the doorway and turned back to face her. "More or less," he shrugged.

"Would you mind helping me? I have no idea what I'm doing here," she sighed.

"Well, I have nothing better to do. I guess I'll tell you what you need to know," he said walked back to her. He pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. He reached across Kagome to grab the phone. He called Miroku and told him to go to Kagome's office for the transcript.

"So when I get a transcript I just call Miroku to edit it?" Kagome asked.

"Well each author usually has their own editor. I know that lots of authors get their transcripts edited before they turn it in to you. Then you just send it to the fifth floor to get it bound and covered," Inuyasha explained.

"Why are you so special?" Kagome asked.

"Because I chose to use the company's editor and I've written over 20 books for your father," he stated.

"Do I have to read it?" she asked.

"It really doesn't matter. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't though," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm afraid if you read it you'll instantly fall in love with me like so many other women," he smirked leaning in closer to her.

"As if I'd fall for a player like you! You just use women to get what you want out of them and I'm not as dumb and naive as those poor women," she snapped.

"I guess you would know all about that then," he said backing away from her.

"That's right, so don't try to make a move on me," she spat.

"Well if that's what you think then you don't know anything. Try getting to know someone before judging them," he said and left.

Kagome felt horrible. She didn't know why she said that. She felt that if she got close to him that he would just drop her like a rock. Besides he was her client, the most they could be was friends. Not that she was wishing anything would happen in between them.

She stood up and walked out of her office. She hit someone's hard chest and let out a surprised squeak. She looked up to see a very handsome man standing in front of her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and she looked away from the man. He had long black hair and green eyes. His skin was beautifully tan and Kagome could tell he was really muscular under his shirt.

"Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me," Kagome stated.

"I'm Kouga Wolf. I'm the accountant of the company," the man explained.

"Oh! I totally forgot about our meeting! I'm so sorry! I have one thing to take care of before we start," Kagome said and slipped passed him.

She saw Inuyasha talking to Miroku and sighed. Maybe she could catch him later and apologize then. She turned back to Kouga and smiled.

"Let's get on with it," she said leading him into her office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha barged into Kagome's office and walked up to her desk. Kagome was silent as he grabbed his transcript and turned away from her. Kouga sat in the seat next to Kagome as they went through the basics of how the company was run.

"I'm taking this to Miroku, Kags. See you later," Inuyasha stated and glared at Kouga before turning towards the door.

"You look well, muttface," Kouga snapped.

"Don't start with me fleabag!" Inuyasha growled turning to face Kouga.

"What's wrong? Can't take it?" Kouga asked standing.

Kagome stood too and said, "Wait a sec here. No need to get hostile."

"Stay out of this Kagome. This is between me and Wolf," Inuyasha said.

"Don't you dare start a fight in my office!" Kagome yelled.

"God! You're such a demanding woman! How can anyone stand you?" Inuyasha blurted out, not meaning a word he said. Kagome gasped and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Excuse me Kouga," she choked out before running out of the room. Kouga turned to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? You should never make a woman cry! Especially someone like her!" Kouga yelled shaking Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt bad for saying those things. He didn't mean anything he said and now he had made her cry.

"Let go of me," Inuyasha ordered.

"Don't ever go near Kagome again, muttface! I'm going to make her my girlfriend and when I do I don't want you anywhere near her!" Kouga growled and left the room to find Kagome.

"Girlfriend? Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha snapped and bolted passed Kouga. He knew where Kagome went. She was probably in the girl's bathroom crying in a stall or something. He ran straight into the girl's bathroom, not caring if anyone was in there.

"Kagome? Are you in here?" he asked. He heard some sniffing and a gasp come from the stall next to him.

"Listen Kagome. I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just angry about all the conclusions you jumped to about me and then seeing Kouga put the icing on the cake. So please stop crying and come out," Inuyasha said.

"Go away Inuyasha. I just want to sit in here and cry, so leave me alone!" Kagome's voice spoke out in sobs.

"I said I was sorry, so stop crying!" Inuyasha barked at her and tried to open the stall.

"I said leave me alone!" Kagome repeated.

"Not until you accept my apology. Believe me when I say I never apologize except when I screw up and now I'm admitting that I've screwed up. Just come out here," he stated.

"I'm not crying because of you," she said in a quiet voice.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" she cried.

"Crying in a bathroom stall by yourself is never good Kags. Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll leave," he said.

"I hate being so stupid! I don't understand anything about his company no matter how many times it's explained to me and I feel stupid for not being able to do anything! I hate it! I just want to crawl into my bed and sit there crying until it all goes away!" she sobbed out.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't good at comforting people so he had no idea what to say. "Well, maybe you aren't cut out to be an executive. A person can't be good at everything. You're good at art and that's what you should be doing. Besides a girl like you is too caring to be in the owner of a business. You have to be ruthless when running a company and I just can't see you that way. You're too nice of a person," he said.

The stall door opened and Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha. The force of her weight caused him to get knocked off balanced and they went tumbling to the floor. Inuyasha lay on the bathroom floor with Kagome clinging to him. He pushed himself up into the sitting position and looked down at the crying girl that was on his lap. Just this once he was going to let down all of his defenses. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Stop crying Kags. I hate it when women cry," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome calmed down slowly and stayed buried in his chest sniffling every once in a while. She liked this side of him and she didn't want it to end. "Thank you Inuyasha," she smiled and looked up at him. She hadn't noticed how close they were until that moment. His hand went up to wipe her cheeks and he smiled back at her.

"It's no problem Princess," he teased.

"Princess?" she asked.

"Well you're rich now so you are a princess. What's wrong, you don't like your new nickname?" he joked.

"I don't mind as long as you're the only one who calls me that," she said backing away from him.

"Then it'll be my nickname for you. Come on, let's get you washed up. I'll be waiting outside, since this is the girl's bathroom and all," he laughed.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," she stated getting off of him. He stood and helped Kagome stand. He then left the room and waited for Kagome to come out. This may be the start of a friendship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I'm glad ya'll like it so far! It's hard writing this kind of story cuz there is no one to fight against! Don't worry I'll think of some kind of conflict to make it interesting! Until the next chapter! Have a good one!**


	4. Kissy Kissy

**Chapter 4: Kissy Kissy!**

Kagome sat across from Kouga as he finished explaining the company to her. He looked at her and saw the very confused look on her face. "Did you get any of that?" he asked.

"No, I have no clue what you just told me!" she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It's very confusing and it takes years to learn what you're trying to learn in a couple of days. How about we go out tonight to get your mind off of this company?" he offered.

"Sure, I'd like that. Where would you like to go?" she asked.

"I'll decide that. I will pick you up at eight o'clock tonight," he smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then," she said. Kouga was about to leave when Inuyasha walked into the room with a little boy hanging around his neck.

"Wahhhh! You're so mean Inuyasha!!!!!" the child cried.

"Making little kids cry muttface?" Kouga asked.

"Shut it, Wolf! Kagome, I need your help," Inuyasha said trying to yank the kid off of him.

"Ummm… I'll see you tonight Kouga, I have to take care of him," Kagome said.

"Okay, see you later," Kouga smirked and left.

"Are you guys dating now or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he just invited me out tonight," Kagome stated taking the child into her arms.

"Wahhhh! I hate you Inuyasha!" the boy sobbed and hugged Kagome.

"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha growled and was about to hit the kid until Kagome pushed him down on the couch near the door.

"Don't you dare touch him! What did that mean ol' Inuyasha do to you sweetie?" Kagome asked.

"He yelled at me and hit me!" the boy yelled.

"Inuyasha! Apologize to him this second," Kagome ordered.

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry Shippo, now shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome hit him and said, "Say it like you mean it."

"Fine, I'm sorry Shippo," Inuyasha grumbled.

"There, Inuyasha said he was sorry so no more tears okay? Your name is Shippo, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am! I'm Shippo, Inuyasha's brother," the boy smiled.

"Brother, huh? How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm five! How old are you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm twenty. You can call me Kagome by the way," she smiled.

"Are you going to marry Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha instantly stood up and grabbed Shippo's mouth. "Who the hell gave you that idea runt?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Let him go Inuyasha! He's only five!" Kagome exclaimed hitting Inuyasha and pulling Shippo away from him.

"Like I'd marry a brute like you," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and felt her anger rising.

"What was that Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," Inuyasha smiled sweetly.

"Let's go get some treats Shippo," Kagome smiled at Shippo.

"Okay! What do you have?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, let's go raid the fridge," Kagome said carrying Shippo out of the office. They went to the employee lounge and she sat Shippo down on the counter. Inuyasha followed after them and sat down next to Shippo on the counter.

Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out a can of whip cream and some chocolate syrup. "I'm guessing someone had ice cream and didn't finish the topping," she stated.

"Yay! I love chocolate!" Shippo cheered.

"Lean back," Kagome told Shippo. He tilted his head back and Kagome poured some syrup into his mouth. Inuyasha grabbed the whip cream and squirted it into Shippo's mouth after Kagome was done.

Shippo swallowed everything and smiled, "That was yummy!"

"Your turn," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha squirted some whip cream into her mouth and then put a little dab on her nose for fun.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed and went cross-eyed to look at the cream of her nose. Inuyasha laughed and squirted some more on her face.

"That was a cute face," Inuyasha smirked and wiped some whip cream off of her face with his finger. He took it and wiped it on Shippo's nose.

Kagome felt herself blushing at Inuyasha's comment. He didn't mean it like that! Of course not! She grabbed a paper towel and wiped off her face before cleaning Shippo.

"You missed a spot Princess," Inuyasha stated pointing at her cheek. She wiped it off and looked down blushing. "Awww, is the Princess embarrassed?" he asked.

"Shut up! It's just hot in here! That's it!" she exclaimed getting defensive.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault," Shippo said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha said that when a lady says it's hot in here that I should say it's my fault," Shippo explained.

"What the hell are you teaching him?!" Kagome yelled hitting Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha caught her hand before it could leave his chest, keeping it in contact with him.

"I'm Shippo's older brother, I have to teach him this kind of stuff," Inuyasha said calmly.

"Not when he's five, you idiot!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, can I ask you a favor?" Shippo asked.

"Of course honey! Anything you want!" Kagome smiled taking her hand back from Inuyasha.

"Will you marry Inuyasha so you can be my older sister? I'm afraid with all the girls Inuyasha brings home won't make him happy like you!" Shippo said seriously.

"Will you stop with the marrying thing already! And what I do is my own business," Inuyasha growled.

"Bringing girls home? How many times has he done that?" Kagome asked.

"He does it once or twice a week, but it's a different girl every time," Shippo said.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how many STDs do you have?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed at that question. It wasn't from embarrassment, it was from anger. "I don't have any, bitch! I only fuck those women so I can get inspiration for my stories! I need a different one to get different feelings, but I stopped doing that months ago. Not that it's any of your fucking business," he growled.

Kagome slapped him across the face. She didn't know why she did that, but she felt the urge to. "As if I'd marry a pig like you! I can't believe you used that language in front of Shippo!" she shouted.

Inuyasha just stood there with his face turned to the side. He couldn't believe she just slapped him. He stood there silently as Kagome went on with her lecture. Then he had no idea what possessed him to do this, but he knew he was going to regret it.

"What are you thinking bri-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed the back of her neck and locked his lips on hers. They both stared wide-eyed at each other not daring to move. Kagome couldn't believe he just did that. His lips felt soft and experienced. This was her first kiss, she couldn't believe that it was taken away so suddenly.

Inuyasha relaxed when he figured out that she had never been kissed before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She kept her lips shut no matter how much he begged for entrance. "Open," he whispered against her lips and she gasped at his forwardness. He took this chance and dipped his tongue down into her mouth.

Her eyes closed on their own accord and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands went up to tangle themselves in his long, silky hair. Why was she kissing him back? What was wrong with her?

Inuyasha backed away from her feeling the kiss going a little too far. She kept her eyes closed and pressed her forehead on his shoulder, blushing redder than a tomato. He lifted her chin up and kissed her slightly puffy lips, this time a gentle innocent kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"For taking your first kiss," he stated. Kagome blushed and backed away from him before leaving the room.

"Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Shippo asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Runt?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Rin said you get pregnant by kissing! Which one is pregnant?" Shippo asked getting excited.

"First of all you can't get pregnant from kissing someone, you have to go much farther than that. Second, women are the only people who can get pregnant. Third, stop listening to Rin," Inuyasha listed.

"Okay, so Kagome's pregnant, right?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up Shippo before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Here you guys go! Just so ya'll know, I start school in like two days so my updates might be a little choppier then everyday. So please bear with me on this and I will update whenever I can!**


	5. Girlfriend?

**Chapter 5: Girlfriend…?**

"Kagome talk to me please! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said for the thousandth time. Kagome hadn't talked to him since yesterday when the kiss had taken place. Inuyasha felt horrible for taking her first kiss, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I can't believe you didn't have your first kiss until yesterday," he mumbled.

"Yeah so?! What of it?" Kagome asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just with your face and body, I would have thought any guy would try to get in your pants," Inuyasha stated.

"Well as a kid I was chubby. It wasn't until I hit sixteen that I lost all my baby fat. So don't try to comfort me that way!" she snapped.

"Even so, I bet you were still cute even if you were chubby," he smirked.

"I had to cancel my date because of you," she sighed.

"What date? The one with the wolf? Believe me, he treats women worse than any other man I know. He always tries to get them in bed the first date and there is no doubt that he will do that to you too," he said.

"I'm not that easy! What do you take me for anyway?" she asked.

"A nun," he simply stated.

"What? A nun? I'm not that innocent," she said.

"Compared to me you are. Do you know to give a good blowjob? Have you masturbated before?" he asked.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her desk. "I get your point so don't go any further. I can't give you a blowjob and I've never touched myself down there! The doctor has seen me naked more times than I want," she said.

"You're cute when you blush. I can't believe our two year age difference was that big of a gap," he stated.

"Stop calling me cute! You make it sound like I'm five! And it's not a big gap, I'm just too innocent for my own good," she said nodding.

"Calm down Princess. It's rare to find girls like you so you should like the way you are. I would love to have a girl like you as my own, but you're the only one who is like that so far," he said leaning forward. Kagome blushed and kept her eyes on her desk.

"Look at me Princess," he ordered. She shook her head and closed her eyes feeling the heat consume her whole body. He was so close and yet he wasn't even touching her. What was going on? Why was her body reacting this way?

He leaned over until his lips hit her earlobe. His closed his teeth down on it and gave it a gentle nibble, liking how Kagome reacted. Suddenly the office door opened and Kouga walked in asking, "What happened last night Kagome?"

Kouga froze when he saw Inuyasha sitting so close to Kagome. Inuyasha ran his hand up her leg and up her skirt. She jumped slightly and pushed his hands away with hers. It was a good thing that the desk was there or else Kouga would've gotten a full view.

"I'm sorry Kouga. Something came up," she stated scooting away from Inuyasha.

"I see, so you were with the mutt?" Kouga asked.

"No, one of my girlfriends just got dumped by her boyfriend and she needed me," she lied and bit her lip when Inuyasha's hand touched the inside of her thigh.

"Are you doing anything tonight then?" Kouga asked.

"This really isn't the best time Kouga. Could you come back later and ask me? I'm meeting with Inuyasha about his new book," she stated.

"Alright, I'll come back later," and with that Kouga was gone. Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face and stood up.

"Don't ever pull that kind of stunt again!" she yelled.

"Sorry Princess. I couldn't help it," he laughed rubbing his cheek. "Why don't we go out tonight? We can go to my place and you can get that portrait you've been wanting to draw."

Kagome's eyes lit up with hope and she looked at him seriously. "Are you sure? The pose I want you to do is pretty lewd," she said.

"It's not like you want me to pose naked or anything like that," Inuyasha said.

"Actually that's what I want you to do, but you aren't going to show anything! A blanket or something will cover you there," she said blushing slightly.

"Really now? That's just an excuse to see me naked isn't it?" he asked, teasing.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly it. I've seen naked men before Inuyasha; I'm an art major. I just think it'll be a good pose with your body type," she stated.

"Damn and I was hoping to be the first naked man you saw, so you couldn't compare me to others," Inuyasha sighed.

"Are you that small?" she laughed.

"How would I know? I don't compare my thing to other men. Women tell me that I'm bigger than most of their previous boyfriends though. I think they were just being nice though," he stated.

"Yeah, they probably were being nice," she joked.

"Why do you want to draw me anyway?" he asked.

"Because you're different. You have a good face and along with that you have unusual hair and eyes. It's a perfect combination," she said and reached her hair out to touch his hair. He watched her intently as she twirled her fingers in his hair, not even noticing the world around her. She was a strange girl, but that's what attracted him to her.

"What time do you want to come over?" he asked.

"I don't care, whenever is fine for me. I get off at six and I have no evening classes today," she stated letting her hand down.

"I'll pick you up from here at six then," he offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me. This meeting is strictly business though. Nothing other than art, understand?" she asked.

"Of course, why would I consider anything other than that?" he asked innocently.

"Just making sure we are on the same page here. Now you can leave," she said pointing to the door.

"Bye for now, Princess," he smirked and leaned down. He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room.

She kept her cool until he left, then she panicked. He kissed her cheek. What was that supposed to mean? Did he like her or something? What was she supposed to think? "Calm down girl. It meant nothing!" she said to herself and walked back to her desk.

Kouga walked into the room at that moment and Kagome sighed. She did not want to deal with him right now. "Hi there Kouga. I'm kinda busy right now, so could you come back later?" she asked kindly.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"I told you my girlfriend needed me," she stated.

"Can you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"No, I have other plans already," she said.

"Then when can you?" he demanded.

"I don't know Kouga. Why are you so desperate to go out with me?" she questioned.

"I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend," he said looking at her seriously.

"Girlfriend…?" she repeated. Kouga was a great guy and all, but she couldn't help the feeling that she couldn't trust him. What should she do? What would happen if she turned him down? For some reason she didn't want to find out. She felt that something bad would happen if she rejected him.

"Well? What do you say? I mean you have nothing to lose," he stated.

"We work together Kouga, I don't know if that would work out," she sighed, trying to reject him without him knowing it.

"You're right, but what if it does work out? What if I am the man of your dreams and you let me walk out that door?" he asked.

She wanted to laugh at what he just said, but she kept a straight face. "Give me tonight to think about it and I will tell you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow then," he said and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: School starts tomorrow! Ahhh! My school starts so freakin early! I hate it! Okay, so I just had to get that out! I'm glad everyone likes it so far! I hope everyone is doing well! Bye for now!**


	6. Tipsy Kisses

**Chapter 6: Tipsy Kisses**

Kagome looked around Inuyasha's apartment before walking into the living room. She turned to face the couch and smiled brightly. It was a red couch, perfect for her portrait. Inuyasha walked up behind her and asked, "Do you need anything? I have drinks, I don't know about food, but I do have drinks."

"Some water would be nice," Kagome said.

"Awww, you're no fun. How about a glass of wine?" Inuyasha offered.

"I'm not a drinker," she stated shaking her head.

"Its just wine. I won't let you get drunk," he smiled.

"Fine, but just one glass!" she said sternly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said. Kagome pulled out a red silk blanket and draped it over the couch. She began to straighten it out when Inuyasha came back holding two glasses of wine.

"Here you go Princess. Relax for a bit. We have all night to do your drawing," he smirked.

Kagome took a glass from his hand and took a sip. She felt completely at ease here, but she didn't know why.

"You live here all by yourself?" she asked.

"No, I have Shippo, but he went with his friend tonight," he stated sitting on the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask you about him. You two look nothing alike. You have white hair and his is bright red," she said.

"He was adopted by my mother, but she died a year after he was adopted so I took him. Technically he's my son, but I'm too much of a brother figure for him to be his father," he explained.

"I guess that's understandable. You two are really great together," she said drinking the rest of her wine.

"Done already? Want another glass?" he asked.

"Sure it couldn't hurt, but I have to get the portrait done," she said.

"We'll do that later. Don't worry about it, this is your time off," he said grabbing the wine bottle. He poured wine into her glass and then put the bottle on the ground.

"Kouga asked me to be his girlfriend earlier," she suddenly blurted out.

"What are you going to say to him?" he asked.

"I want to say no, but I'm scared of what he'll do. I feel as if he has a really explosive temper and I can't trust him," she stated.

"Tell him no and if he tries anything just tell me. I won't let him hurt you," he smiled.

"Okay, thanks Inuyasha," she said resting her head against the couch. She felt dizzy and she knew it was because of the wine. She wouldn't be able to draw him like this.

"Here, call him right now and tell him your answer," he stated grabbing his phone. Kagome looked at him curiously as he dialed the number and handed her the phone. She put it to her ear and someone answered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hi, can I please speak to Kouga Wolf?" Kagome asked politely.

"May I ask who this is?" the woman questioned.

"This is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered.

"Oh hi Kagome! I'm Ayame, Kouga's wife. I've heard a lot about you," the woman commented.

"His wife? I'm sorry, but I'll have to talk to Kouga tomorrow. It was nice talking to you. Feel free to visit Kouga at work any time at all," Kagome smiled and hung up.

"Wife?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's married and he asks me to be his girlfriend. Oh fuck no! I'm going to get him back for this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's just plain wrong. I can't believe Kouga kept this hidden from me! His own rival," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Wait! I know! Can you do me a huge favor?" she asked.

"How big are we talking?" he asked.

"Like huge," she stated.

"Name it and then I'll decide," he said.

"Could you pretend to be with me? Like pretend to be my boyfriend?" she asked, almost pleading.

"No way in hell," he said turning away from her.

"Please! Come on! It could just be for two weeks! I have to get back at Kouga," she pleaded.

"Hell no Kags! There is no way I'm going to do that!" he said.

"I'll do anything! Anything at all! Please, please, please!" she begged.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yes anything!" she smiled. He looked at her curiously and smirked.

"You will be my slave for two months," he stated with an evil look on his face.

"What?! Two months?!" she exclaimed.

"A month for every week I have to be with you," he smirked.

"You're making it sound like it'll kill you to be with me," she mumbled crossing her arms. Inuyasha lifted her chin up to look at him.

"It will kill me, but for reasons you wouldn't understand," he whispered seriously before pressing his lips to hers. She instantly gave into the feeling and closed her eyes. The wine had gotten to her, but somewhere inside her she knew she wanted this.

Inuyasha's smirked into the kiss and brought his hands up into her hair. He felt guilty because he knew she was tipsy. He backed away from her before it could go any further.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You had too much wine. I think you should spend the night here. I'll run a bath for you and I want you to drink a lot of water before you go to sleep," Inuyasha said standing.

"Why water?" she asked.

"Because you'll have less of a hangover in the morning. Water gets you hydrated so you don't feel it in the morning," he explained.

"Alright, I will. So are you going to be my boyfriend for the next two weeks?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll do it, but you're going to have to baby sit Shippo in return," he said.

"Okay, I'll do it. It's better than being your slave," she smiled and stood up next to him.

"I'll call you when it's ready. Feel free to raid the fridge," he said and disappeared down the hallway. Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She drank it slowly while looking through the fridge. She closed it and opened the freezer.

She found a pint of ice cream that was half eaten and she grabbed it. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was hungry. She found a spoon and opened the ice cream. She sat up on the counter and began to eat the frozen treat.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "The bath is ready for you whenever you need it."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Want some of your ice cream?" she asked. He went up and kissed her lips for the second time that night. He just couldn't resist. They were all alone in his apartment and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

He backed away from her and licked his lips. She tasted just like the ice cream. "It's delicious," he smirked.

"You're such a pervert sometimes!" she laughed, but wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward to kiss him, but stopped when the word bath sunk in. "You mean I'm going to take a bath here? With you in the other room?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't do anything. I've never taken advantage of a woman and I won't start with you," he promised.

"I trust you, I just don't trust myself in this state. If you tried something I probably wouldn't stop you," she said hopping off of the counter. She put the ice cream and spoon down before moving her hands to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa! Maybe you should do that after you get into the bathroom," he stated grabbing her hands to make her stop. He pulled her down the hall and into the bathroom. He closed the door after she was inside and sighed in relief.

This was the first girl to be in his apartment that he wasn't going to use for sex. In a way he felt that he wouldn't be able to do that to her. Why was he getting so attached to this girl? "I'm afraid at the end of the next two weeks I won't want to let her go," he whispered to himself leaning against the bathroom door.

Suddenly the door opened causing him to fall back with it. He hit the ground and looked up at Kagome. She wasn't wearing anything, but a towel and his head had landed right in between her legs. He instantly closed his eyes before he could see anything. He sat up and his head hit her towel. His head was right under her towel and he refused to open his eyes.

"Kagome, please step back," he pleaded. He felt the towel slide off of his head and he opened his eyes to see out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to ask you if I could use your bathing products," she said blushing.

"Dear god…Of course you can. Use anything you need," he stated standing and stepping out of the room.

"Thanks for everything Inuyasha," she whispered and closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So yeah! School totally sucks! But I know its going to be a great year! Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	7. It's On Now!

**Chapter 7: It's on now!**

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He looked around his room and noticed that Kagome's clothes were folded on his desk. Was she parading around his apartment naked? He turned to face the other side of his bed and saw a body imprint in the sheets. He ran his hand over it and smiled. He dug is nose into the pillow and found that it smelled just like Kagome. He sat up and slowly started getting ready for the up coming day.

After he was dressed he walked out to the kitchen to see Kagome cooking breakfast. "I could wake up to this every morning," he smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of food," Kagome said setting a plate of food in front of Inuyasha. He nodded and dug in. Kagome went back to chopping the vegetables she needed for her food.

"This is delicious! I ought to make an honest woman out of you," Inuyasha joked. Kagome paused in cutting and the knife sliced her index finger. She dropped the knife on the table and ran to the sink. She ran it under warm water and jumped when she felt Inuyasha come up behind her.

"You need to be more careful, Princess," he sighed and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out some bandages and walked back over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and grabbed her hand. He put the bandage on her finger and then kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying very good attention to what I was doing," she whispered. She wished they could stay like this forever. She loved this safe and secure feeling running through her.

Inuyasha kept his arms around her, wanting nothing more than this moment. He knew that she got flustered over his comment on making her his wife and he smiled at the thought. "Sit down and I'll share my breakfast with you," he suggested.

Kagome nodded and turned around in his arms. She looked down at the bandage and saw Bugs Bunny on it. She giggled and looked back up at Inuyasha. "I had no idea you liked the Looney Tones," she smiled.

"Shippo picked those out. Besides they are a lot better than the plain boring ones," he stated letting her go. He walked back to the kitchen table and sat down. "So was my bed comfy?" he asked.

Kagome blushed and sat down across from him. "I didn't mean to sleep there. I'm sorry. You just looked kinda cold and lonely so I climbed in beside you," she said not looking at him.

"It's perfectly fine as long as you didn't violate me in my sleep," he joked.

"It was the other way around! You held on to me as if you were going to die if you let go! I guess that means we are even then," she smiled.

"Here take a bite," he said holding the chopsticks up to her mouth. Kagome blushed at his forwardness, but took the food into her mouth anyway.

"Man, I am one damn good cook," she laughed.

"Don't get too cocky, Princess," he smiled, wiping some food off of her face. She let out a little hiccup and he chuckled at her.

"I have to leave soon. I don't have time to stop by my apartment to change or anything," she sighed.

"Well, if you're comfortable with wearing your pants again today, you can borrow one of my dress shirts and just tuck it in or something," he suggested.

"I guess that could work, but would you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'd jump at the chance to have a pretty lady wearing my shirt," he smirked and stood up. He disappeared for a couple of minutes and came back. "I got the smallest shirt I could find in there. I hope it'll be okay."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she said and left to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the publishing building. "Thanks for doing this Inuyasha. You didn't have to walk all the way here with me," Kagome said.

"Hey, what are pretend boyfriends for? Besides I want to see the look on Kouga's face when you tell him about his wife," Inuyasha smirked.

"Let's do this then," she said grabbing his hand. He laced his fingers through hers as they made it to the elevator. They got to Kagome's floor and headed to her office. Kouga was waiting outside the door. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming and grew angry.

"What are you doing here, mutt-face?" Kouga asked.

"Can't a man walk his girlfriend to work?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Girlfriend? What is he talking about Kagome?" Kouga questioned.

"Well Inuyasha asked me to be his girlfriend last night so I said yes," Kagome smiled.

"But I asked you first. How can you choose him over me?" Kouga said slightly hurt.

"Why don't you ask your wife that question?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly. Kouga's face dropped and he looked confused.

"What wife? What are you talking about?" Kouga asked. As if on cue a red-haired woman knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt. You forgot the lunch I made you," the woman smiled.

"Hi there! You must be Ayame, Kouga's wife. I'm Kagome. We spoke last night on the phone," Kagome smiled.

"Hi Kagome. It's nice to finally meet you," Ayame said. Kouga grabbed his lunch bag and stomped out of the room. "What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing really. Maybe you should ask him," Inuyasha stated. Ayame followed after her husband and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. They burst out laughing and fell on the couch.

"That look on his face was priceless. You know, I'm not even mad that he asked me out when he was married anymore. That was totally worth it," Kagome laughed.

"Seriously. So does that mean I'm off the hook for being your boyfriend now?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? No way, dude! I'm not going to baby sit if you're going to quit on me now," Kagome said turning on the couch to face him.

"I was just asking. I don't think he'll bother you anymore though," he stated.

"I guess you're off the hook then. I'll baby sit Shippo one night too if you want," she said.

"You're too kind of a person you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah well, Shippo is my new friend so I have to spend time with him," she smiled.

"Fine, if you insist, I guess you could baby sit one night," he sighed. Inuyasha put his arm around her and made her lean against his chest. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She could live with this.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's nothing, nevermind. I have to get to work now," she sighed and sat up. Inuyasha nodded and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then a knock was heard and Kagome turned to the doorway.

Kikyo stood there grinning at Kagome. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Kikyo this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kikyo," Kagome introduced.

"Inuyasha? You mean the author?" Kikyo asked.

"Yup, that's me," Inuyasha smirked. Kikyo and Kagome looked a lot alike. "Are you hungry Kikyo?" he asked.

"A little, why?" Kikyo answered.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? I don't really want to eat alone," Inuyasha said. Kagome felt hurt by this for some reason. What did he think he was doing? He kisses her and then asks one of her friends for lunch? That just didn't make sense.

"But what about Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"We're just friends," Inuyasha stated. That did it for Kagome.

"We aren't even friends. He's one of my authors and that's it," Kagome snapped. This was the last time she was nice to Inuyasha.

"If it's fine with Kagome then I'll go," Kikyo smiled.

"Alright let's go then. There's a great place just down the street," Inuyasha said leading Kikyo out of the office.

Kagome sat down at her desk and put her face in her hands. What the hell was wrong with Inuyasha? How cold he lead her on like that if he was just going to turn around and ask her friend out? It was on now.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and called her friend Hojo. "Hi Hojo, I was wondering if your offer for dinner was still open," she said.

"Of course it is Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Well I'd like to go with you tonight," she said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight at eight?" he suggested.

"Perfect! Let's go to a night club," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then," he smiled and hung up. Kagome hung up too and sighed. She really didn't want to go out with Hojo, but she had to play Inuyasha's game. This was going to be one long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love reading them and to know that you guys are actually enjoying my story! **

**A word to my awesome reviewer Sesshomaru! High school isn't that scary! I loved my 9****th**** grade year! I had so much fun! Just know that freshmen are pretty much the lowest you can get in high school so don't be insulted by the upperclassmen! I'm sure people have already told you that so I wish you luck! **

**Good luck to everyone on their first day of school even though most of you don't start until September! Thanks again guys!**


	8. I Want You!

**Chapter 8: I Want You!**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror then turned to her friend Sango. Sango had agreed to go with her on the date with Hojo. Personally, Kagome didn't trust Hojo. He seemed too nice. "Miroku is coming too," Sango said blushing.

"So are you two an item now or what?" Kagome asked.

"I guess, I mean he calls me his girlfriend and all," Sango said getting embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Sango. I'm happy for you. When is he coming?" Kagome asked.

"He's going to meet us at the club," Sango replied. Kagome's phone began to ring and she looked at the number. It was from a phone booth.

"Hello?" she asked. She heard sniffing on the other end.

"Hi, is this Kagome?" a little voice asked.

"Yes it is. Is that you Shippo?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said and sniffed again.

"What's wrong sweetie? Where are you?" Kagome questioned getting worried.

"I'm at the train station. Can you come get me?" he replied.

"Why are you there?" she asked.

"Inuyasha never came to pick me up from school so I got to the train station and now I don't know what to do," he cried.

"Okay, just don't move and I'll be there in five minutes," she said and hung up. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

"Kagome where are you going?!" Sango yelled after her.

"Sorry, but something came up! Can you tell Hojo that I can't make it?" Kagome asked stopping at the front door.

"Alright," Sango said.

Kagome ran out of the building and towards the train station. She ran all the way there without stopping. How could Inuyasha do that to Shippo? Shippo came into her view and she picked up her pace. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Are you okay Shippo? Is anything hurting on you?" Kagome asked looking him over. Shippo shook his head and began to cry. He ran into Kagome's arms and sobbed.

"I was so scared! Why didn't Inuyasha come to get me?" Shippo cried.

"I don't know, you can come home with me for a while until I call Inuyasha and yell at him," Kagome said picking up Shippo. She began to walk towards her house until she noticed that Inuyasha's house was a few blocks away. "You know what? I think I'll go chew Inuyasha out in person."

"Okay, but can I stay with you for the night? I don't want to stay with Inuyasha now," Shippo stated.

"Of course you can honey," Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha's building. She walked up the steps and reached his door. She rang the doorbell until someone answered. It was Kikyo. She stood there wearing nothing, but one of Inuyasha's shirts.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha walked up to the door and his face fell instantly.

"Fuck! I forgot Shippo!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome pushed her way into the apartment and went to Shippo's room. She put Shippo down on the bed and began to pack some clothes for him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm taking Shippo for the night. He said that he wanted to stay with me for now," Kagome said.

"Like hell you are! You can't take him away from me!" Inuyasha growled.

"It's just for a night or two because apparently you are to busy screwing around to remember your own son! I am not going to let stay here while you're fucking Kikyo in the next room!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stood silent for a second trying to keep his cool. He grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her from packing Shippo's things. Kagome looked up at him, glaring daggers at him. "Don't touch me! I'm taking Shippo for the night whether you like it or not!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha let Kagome go and sighed. "Fine, go ahead and take him. I'm not going to stop you."

Kagome kept on packing and grabbed Shippo's bag. "Let's go," she smiled at Shippo. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"When did you get a son?" Kikyo asked.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha stated walking to get a glass of water.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Kikyo. Oh, and Inuyasha, you better not hurt her!" Kagome called before leaving with Shippo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke to a noise in her kitchen. She sat up and looked around. What was that? She stood up and grabbed her baseball bat. She slowly made her way to the guest room and found Shippo still sleeping. She made her way to the kitchen holding the bat tightly.

She looked around the corner and saw Inuyasha in her kitchen, trying to do something. Kagome sighed in relief and walked into the kitchen. She raised the bat and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?! It's me, Inuyasha!" he yelled.

"I know it is. How did you get in?" she asked.

"I looked under your mat for a spare key and sure enough there it was," he smirked.

"That's called breaking and entering, jackass," she snapped.

"Yeah, but you kidnapped my son so now we are even," he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't act like we're friends. What happened to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I care because Kikyo is my friend. I don't want to have to clean up your messes," she stated.

"She left me after she found out that Shippo was my son," he sighed.

"That sucks. She never did like kids," she said.

"Yeah well you totally took away a hot night of sex for me," he said sitting down across from her and put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You ruined my date last night, so we're even," she smiled sweetly.

"You had a date? That's hard to believe," he teased. Kagome just sipped at her coffee.

"Why do you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Do what?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Shut everyone out. You never let anyone in. Why?" she stated.

"Why do you let everyone in thinking that they won't hurt you? We are different so it doesn't matter," he said.

"It does to me! I want you to trust me! I know I said that we weren't friends before, but I want to be friends with you. I want you to be able to talk to me," she sighed.

"I do trust you. I just can't trust myself sometimes," he whispered.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Where's Shippo?" he asked.

"Sleeping the last time I checked," she answered. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He stood her up and held her in his arms. Kagome pushed against his chest getting confused by what he was doing.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere," she stated.

"Last night, when I was with Kikyo all I could think about was you. I don't know if this means anything, but I didn't sleep with her. I was about to, but I stopped and then you came," he explained. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. She felt tears come to her eyes and she let out a sob.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused. Kagome let out sobs that sounded like they were coming from a child. She just felt so confused that she had to cry. Inuyasha had no idea what to do. Should he comfort her or let her cry? He finally just leaned down and quieted her mouth with his.

Kagome's eyes widened and her tears kept falling. Why was he doing this to her? It just wasn't fair. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Stop it! Just stop it!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I can't play your game! You made me really confused to the point that I'm crying over nothing! I almost went on a date with someone I didn't even like because I thought you were screwing Kikyo! What am I supposed to think? What exactly am I to you?" she shouted hitting his chest every time she asked a question.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I really am. I'm just as confused as you are. One minute I hate your guts and the next I want you in my arms. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. Please just give me a chance. The reason I didn't want to pretend to be your boyfriend for two weeks because I was scared that I wouldn't want to let you go afterwards and now I realize that I couldn't let you go from the start. Please Kagome, give me a chance to prove that I'm worthy of being with you," Inuyasha begged.

"You want to be with me?" Kagome whispered in shock.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you. What do you say? Will you give me a chance?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I won't give you a chance," she stated and with that Inuyasha's whole body slumped forward. "I'll give you more than that because I want you too."

Inuyasha immediately perked back up and he smiled brightly at her. "I'm so glad. I guess we should start acting like a couple from now on," he suggested.

"If you insist, then I'll play along," she smiled wiping away her tears. This was going to be fun.


	9. I'm Not Leaving You

**Chapter 9: I'm Not Leaving You**

"Do you have new book ideas?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking up from her paperwork. She adjusted her reading glasses so she could see him clearly.

"I have a couple ideas, but none of them seem to be working out for me," Inuyasha sighed.

"Well there isn't any rush, so don't worry about it," Kagome reassured him.

"I understand. By the way, when are you going to do that drawing of me?" he asked.

"I don't know, whenever we both have the time," she stated.

"It feels like nothing's changed between us. How about we go on a date tonight?" he offered.

"A date?" Kagome repeated blushing. Inuyasha smiled at her blushing face and reached over to touch her cheek. She grew even more embarrassed and squirmed in her seat.

"You're cute when you blush," he stated rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Stop it! This isn't the place to be doing stuff like that," she said trying to get away from him.

"Quit being so shy. You agreed to be with me and when you're with me this is what you get," he smirked. Kagome grew nervous when he stood and walked over to her. She watched as he knelt down in front of her and leaned up to kiss her. She met him half way and sighed. No matter what she knew she would never be able to resist him.

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha groaned. "Why do you always have to have people come in at times like these?" he asked.

"It's not like I planned this to happen," she said. Inuyasha stood and went to go open the door. The second he turned the handle the door flew open. Inuyasha stepped back in shock to see another author, that he knew standing there.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" the man asked in a girly voice.

"Have you met Kagome? My _**girlfriend**_?" Inuyasha put emphasis on the word girlfriend as he draped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"I thought I was your girlfriend! How could you lead me on like that?' the man shouted and pretended to cry.

"Quit being such a drama queen Jakotsu! I'm straight and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled back.

The man named Jakotsu looked up at him with an evil grin. Jakotsu leaned forward until his nose was touching Inuyasha's. "Then last night meant nothing to you?" he asked in a seductive voice and kissed Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha was so shocked he didn't know what to do.

Kagome felt herself blush as she watched Inuyasha kiss the strange man. Oddly enough it was kind of hot for her. Inuyasha pushed Jakotsu away and wiped off his mouth. "What the fuck was that for?! I thought I told you to never do that again!" Inuyasha growled.

"Again?" Kagome asked feeling a little dizzy from the shock.

"It's not what it looks like Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome looked at him and burst out laughing.

"She approves! Let's continue, my dear Yashy!" Jakotsu smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"Get the fuck off of me, pervert!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to push Jakotsu away.

"Wahhhh! Why are you so mean? Why can't you just accept my love for you?" Jakotsu whined. Kagome finally calmed down and sat down holding her aching stomach.

"Please take a seat Jakotsu. I'm Kagome Higurashi, the owner of this company," Kagome said seriously.

"The owner? You go girl!" Jakotsu cheered and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Inuyasha sighed in relief and sat next to Kagome.

"Thanks, now, I believe you are here to discuss publishing your books throw me. Do you have a sample?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! This is dedicated to you Yashy!" Jakotsu smiled and winked at Inuyasha. He handed Kagome his transcript and she began to read some of it. It was about two gay lovers and it got pretty graphic.

Kagome looked up at Jakotsu blushing and said, "This is really good. I like the details. Why do you want to switch over to my company?"

"Because the one I'm with is getting tired of my gay romance novels. Since Inuyasha has gotten so famous with Shikon I want to join too!" Jakotsu said.

"Well I don't see why not. You can discuss your contract with my accountant," Kagome smiled.

"Really? That's it?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah, welcome to Shikon! By the way, would you mind if I kept this?" Kagome asked waving to his transcript.

"Of course not! Thank you so much Ms. Kagome!" Jakotsu smiled and left the office.

Kagome looked down at the papers and continued reading. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to read what she was looking at. She hid the paper from his view and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw how close Inuyasha was. She felt courage run through her and she smiled.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll wash his scent off of you," she whispered and kissed his lips. He accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He liked this bold side of her. He ran his hands up and down her sides hating the feeling of her clothing. He backed away from her and moved to kiss her neck. Her cell phone began to ring and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" she answered. Inuyasha kept on nibbling and licking at her neck, loving the way she bit her bottom lip to keep quiet.

"Hi mom! Everything's fine here. I'll be going home this weekend like we planned. Okay I'll stay for two weeks. I'm kind of busy right now, I'll call you when I get home. Bye!" Kagome said in a hurry. She hung up the phone and glared at Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked and began to suck on her earlobe.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned.

"I'm just curious. You can either tell me or I'll have my way with you. Either way I win in some way," he smiled.

"Since Christmas is coming I have to go to my mother's house to see her and my little brother," she said.

"Really? I was hoping to spend Christmas with you. I can get you a sexy little Santa suit and kiss under a mistletoe," he joked.

"I'm sure you have family to go visit," she said.

"I don't. It's just me and Shippo," he sighed.

"You and Shippo can come to my house! My mom loves company and besides she's been wanting to meet you," she smiled.

"No, I can't do that to you," he sighed.

"Of course you can! It's for two weeks though. I'd really like it if you could come with me. The train ride will be less scary with you around," she said.

"Alright, if you really want me to go then I will," he smiled.

"Then it's settled! Christmas is going to be so much fun this year!" she laughed and hugged Inuyasha around the neck. She was just so easy to please sometimes. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing with her?!" a woman's voice rang out from the doorway. Inuyasha and Kagome backed away from each other and looked over to where the voice came from.

"Kikyo? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you hugging my lover?" Kikyo asked.

"Lover? Since when?" Inuyasha questioned confused.

"What do you call the other night? Are you just going to forget about what happened?" Kikyo asked.

"We didn't do anything and then you leave without saying a word," Inuyasha stated.

"I was mad because you never told me you had a son," Kikyo sighed.

"We only knew each other for a couple hours! I didn't even think we were going to have anything," Inuyasha replied.

"I'll be leaving now," Kagome said and began to walk out of her office. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Look Kikyo, I'm sorry if I led you on, but I'm with Kagome now and I'm not about to leave her," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She smiled up at him until she heard the door slam. She looked at the door and found that Kikyo was gone. "Looks like she's going to hate me for the rest of her life."

"Screw her. If she can't be happy for you then she doesn't deserve you as a friend," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha. I'm really glad that you aren't going to leave me anytime soon," she smiled.

"I just got you, so I'm not leaving you."


	10. The Start of Vacation

**Chapter 10: The Start of Vacation!**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the train heading to Kyoto. They still had about three hours left on the train and it was beginning to snow. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my mom again," Kagome smiled.

"We still have another three hours. It's starting to snow too. We probably won't be able to get there today with this weather," Inuyasha said looking out of the window.

"Don't say that! Have some faith!" she exclaimed.

"We're all alone, you know that right?" he smiled putting a hand on her knee. Kagome looked around and sure enough there was no one there.

"We must've lost them all at the last stop," she sighed and looked back at Inuyasha.

"We could have some fun before we get to Kyoto," he smirked running his hand up her leg.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this? Besides Shippo is sleeping right there. What if he wakes up?" she asked.

"Well there is nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite for these things," he stated.

"I guess so, but I've never really done anything more than kiss you," she whispered and began to chew on her bottom lip out of nervousness. She felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her waist and lift her into his lap, causing her to bit into her lip on accident. She whimpered as she ran her tongue over the fresh wound on her bottom lip.

Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek and caused her to turn her head towards him. His lips closed around her bottom lip as he sucked on her wound, nursing it back to health. Kagome blushed deeply thinking that this was the hottest kiss in the history of kissing. She couldn't believe this was happening on a train.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips before looking at her. Kagome dug her face into the crook of his neck in embarrassment and he chuckled. "You're really innocent," he commented.

"Yeah so? You got a problem with that?" she asked pulling her head up.

"No, I like it. I think it's a breath of fresh air," he smiled and licked her nose playfully. She was just too cute and innocent; he loved it. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. Inuyasha smiled and moved his mouth down her chin and across her neck. He loved the taste of her skin. It was delicious.

"I really don't want to do this here Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I've always wanted my first time to bed in a bed."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take your virginity on a train even if you beg me. I was just kidding," Inuyasha smiled against her neck. He chuckled at the red mark he had left earlier that day. It was beginning to fade, but he doubted that she even noticed it.

"I'm glad. Can I sit in my seat now?" she asked.

"No, I like you just the way you are," he smirked and turned her sideways on his lap. Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the train moving. She could live with this. Inuyasha was probably the best guy she had been with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome felt herself being lifted up and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were Inuyasha's calm features. Shippo sat on his shoulders holding on to Inuyasha so he didn't fall off. "Good morning Kagome! You slept like a baby!" Shippo smiled. Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and looked around. They were at the train station in Kyoto.

"Welcome back Princess. Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed and took her bag out of his hands. She began to walk out of the station, but stopped when she saw the snow everywhere.

"This is just great!" Kagome mumbled and began to trudge through the snow.

"Where are you going? You can't walk in this weather!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"My mom's house isn't that far away. We can get there by walking," she stated.

"Have you even looked at yourself? I took off your jacket on the train and you don't even ask for it back?" he asked.

Kagome looked down and found that she was only wearing her sweater. She suddenly felt cold and ran back to Inuyasha. She held her hand out and smiled brightly, "Can I please have my jacket back now?"

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. He patted her head and said, "Let's get to your house soon before it really starts to snow."

"Okay, I'll carry the bags since you're carrying Shippo," Kagome stated and picked up the three bags that they brought. They began to walk down the street when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's sleeve. She looked back at him curiously and all he did was smiled. Shippo was cheering and singing Christmas songs all the way to the house. They reached the house and Kagome took in the sight before running up to the door.

Kagome opened the door and called out, "Mom! We're here!" She froze when she saw her little brother making out with a girl on the couch. "Souta! What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome screamed dropping her bags. Souta's head snapped in Kagome's direction and he grew embarrassed.

"Hey sis! Welcome home," Souta smiled. Inuyasha got Shippo off of his shoulders so he could walk inside. Souta's smile grew into an evil smirk as he asked, "Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is, so be nice. This is his son Shippo, but they act more like brothers. Where's mom?" Kagome commented.

"Kagome! I have to pee!" Shippo whined.

"Hush up, runt. Where's the bathroom Kagome, I'll take him," Inuyasha stated.

"No! I want Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome can't go with you since she's a girl. Now be quiet," Inuyasha ordered.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left. Don't be sad Shippo, tonight we can take a bath together," Kagome smiled and patted Shippo's head. Shippo instantly perked up and nodded.

"Don't tell him that Kagome. He needs to start learning how to do things himself," Inuyasha said.

"Well it's okay for him to be dependent sometimes," Kagome smiled pushing Inuyasha towards the bathroom.

The girl next to Souta stared at Kagome intently. "Ummm… Hi, I'm Suki! Souta's girlfriend," the girl smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Suki. I'm Kagome, Souta's older sister. The older man that was just in here was Inuyasha and his son Shippo," Kagome explained putting her coat in the closet.

"Mom's in her room. She's getting ready for you to arrive. Maybe you should go talk to her," Souta said.

"I will in a second. I'm kinda tired right now," Kagome sighed and walked over to the other couch.

"It's good to have you back, sis," he smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was a great dinner mom! There is nothing like your cooking in the world!" Kagome smiled and took the dishes up to the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes dear, I'll get them later. Why don't you go take a bath and relax?" Kagome's mom suggested.

"Alright, would you like to join me Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! Bath time!" Shippo cheered.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No boys over five allowed in the bathroom while a lady is bathing," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Awww, I wanted this to be a good Christmas too," Inuyasha joked. Kagome picked up Shippo and kissed Inuyasha's cheek before leaving the kitchen. He smiled and turned back to the people still at the table.

"You're in love with my sister!" Souta exclaimed. Inuyasha blushed at the comment and looked at the table.

"How cute! It's written all over your face!" Suki laughed.

"Exactly how far have you gone with my daughter?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Ummm… We really haven't don't anything more then kiss," Inuyasha stated a little embarrassed.

"Then what were all of those red marks on her ne-" Souta couldn't his last word when a loud crash was heard in the bathroom.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha shot up from his seat and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door and found Kagome sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall panting in her underwear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her whole body was on fire.

"What's going on?" Souta asked.

"I think Kagome's sick," Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked at him and shook her head.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all. I'm fine," she smiled. Inuyasha touched her forehead and sighed. She had a high fever. He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom.

"Where should I put her?" he asked Souta.

"Her room. It's up the stairs and the last door on the left," Souta said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"I said I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"No you're not. You have a fever and I have to get you warm since you aren't wearing anything," he stated.

"Please don't look too much then. It's too soon for you to see me naked!" Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled and set her down on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and sat next to her.

"Don't worry Kagome, it was necessary under these circumstances. Now just get some rest and I'll check on you later. If you need anything just say so," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm sorry for ruining your vacation," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy just being able to stay with you," he said standing. He left the room and closed the door. He found everyone staring at him in the hallway.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Kagome's mother said and left.

"You're so sweet! That last thing you said was so romantic!" Suki smiled at Inuyasha.

"Come on Suki, I'll walk you home," Souta said and led Suki out of the house. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha curiously.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while runt," Inuyasha sighed and picked up Shippo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! It looks like the updates will be a little more spaced out after this chapter. I had already had chapters 1-10 written so all I had to do was type them, but I'm still working on chapter 11. I'm about half way through it and depending on school I might be able to get it done tomorrow or the next day! **

**So sorry about all this, but school always has to take control of what I do! It sucks! Thanks a bunch guys! Love you!**


	11. Rice Porridge Confusion

**Chapter 11: Rice Porridge Confusion!**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her dark room. She felt sick. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha putting her to bed. She sighed and turned to face the wall. She heard the door open and Inuyasha walked in.

"Good morning Kagome! I made you some breakfast," he smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. He set the tray of food next to him and rubbed Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to face him and then sat up.

"It's morning already?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you slept clear through the night. How are you feeling now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel really sick. I'm sorry about this. I was hoping to show you a fun Christmas," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it Princess. You should just concentrate on getting better. Now eat my breakfast! I have no idea if it's any good since it's the first time I've actually cooked, but you get to be my taster," he smiled holding up a bowl of rice porridge.

Kagome grabbed the bowl and brought the spoon up to her mouth. She felt her stomach turn and she put the rice down. Inuyasha watched her confused. "I don't think I can stomach anything right now," she stated.

"Is it that bad?" he asked trying some of the porridge. He stuck his tongue out at the horrible taste. Maybe cooking wasn't his best subject. "I'll just go throw this out," he sighed and stood up.

"No! It's not your cooking, it's just that I feel really sick and I'm afraid my stomach will reject it," Kagome said grabbing the bowl away from him.

"You don't have to lie Kagome. I know it tastes really bad so let me throw it away," he said pulling the bowl back.

"But I want to eat it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, you're not eating it!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome let go of the bowl and the porridge landed right on Inuyasha's lap. "That's beautiful. I knew this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said and grabbing the napkin that was on the tray. She began to rub off the porridge on Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha blushed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Kagome whispered thinking that Inuyasha was really mad at her.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want you rubbing my crotch like that. You have no idea what that does to me," he sighed and let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was doing that!" she exclaimed blushing.

"Calm down. I'll go throw out the food and then change," he smiled and leaned down. He kissed her forehead and cleaned up the mess before leaving.

He went down to the kitchen and threw out the food before cleaning the mess he made. Kagome's mother walked in and laughed at Inuyasha's state of dress. "Looks like you were busy this morning. How is Kagome doing?"

"She said she was still feeling sick. I tried to make breakfast, but cooking isn't my field of expertise if you know what I'm saying," Inuyasha laughed.

"I see Kagome threw the food at you. I'll wash those clothes for you if you'd take them off and give them to me," Kagome's mom offered.

"Right here?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you're wearing underwear then you should be fine. Don't worry, I have a son remember? I've seen everything before," she smiled. Inuyasha nodded and took off his pants and shirt and handed them to Kagome's mom. Now he stood in nothing but his boxers. "Now go put some clothes on."

Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room. His bag was in her room after all. He opened the door, thinking that Kagome would still be in bed. His eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. Kagome was changing into her pajamas. He watched her take off her bra slowly before she turned around to grab her clothes. That's when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched scream.

"Get out! Get out! Get out, you pervert!" Kagome yelled covering herself up.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha apologized, grabbing his bag and leaving. He shut the door and leaned his forehead against it. What a morning this had been.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I said I was sorry! I really am Kagome!" Inuyasha whined pulling on Kagome's arm.

"Still you saw me naked! How am I supposed to forgive you that easily?" Kagome asked.

"Just remind yourself that you love me and then you'll forgive me in no time!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Who told you that I loved you? Just because we are dating doesn't mean I love you!" Kagome snapped. She then realized what she had said and froze. She turned to look at Inuyasha and was surprised to see that his face was expressionless. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant-" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I know. Since you don't want to forgive me or love me I'll go back to Tokyo," Inuyasha stated walking up the stairs to get his stuff.

"Wait! I really didn't mean it like that! I just think it's to soon to tell," Kagome tried to explain nicely. Inuyasha paused not turning to face her. He didn't say anything; he just stood there clenching his fists. If it was too soon then why did he know that he loved her? He sighed and smiled at her.

"I guess I can stay then!" he said putting on a fake smile. Kagome noticed this and felt bad. She knew she had hurt him, but what was she supposed to say? She had no idea if she loved him yet, but she knew that she was heading in that direction. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on to her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I have too much to think about and falling in love is the last on my list even though you're making me fall first," she whispered.

"I know and I'm not pushing you to love me. I just want you to be happy," he said. He couldn't believe how much he had changed because of this girl. It was amazing. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Sometimes change could be a good thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome! You have a letter from your college!" Kagome's mother called. Kagome came running down the stairs to get to her mom. If the letter was delivered here then it must have been important. Kagome took the letter from her mom's hand and tore it open. She sat down at the kitchen table across from Inuyasha.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait a minute, I haven't even looked at it yet," Kagome said and began to read it. Her eyes widened after every sentence. "Oh my god…"

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been accepted on the study overseas program! I get to go to Paris, France for my senior year when the new semester starts! I can't believe it!" Kagome yelled jumping up.

"That's great dear! I'm so happy for you! I'll have to throw you a going away party!" Kagome's mother smiled.

"I can't believe I got in! I thought I wouldn't with all the school I've missed! Now I'll have to sell the company for a fortune and then head off to Paris," Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha. He didn't have a readable expression on his face. "Isn't this great Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "Of course it is! I'm so proud of you!" He stood up and gave Kagome a warm hug. Kagome could tell he wasn't saying what he really wanted to say. She would have to talk to him later.

"Let's go out to eat!" Kagome's mother suggested.

"I think I'm going to explore the town a bit. I'm not really hungry at the moment," Inuyasha stated and walked out of the house.

"Is something bothering him?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed and ran upstairs to tell Souta about Paris. She could tell that Inuyasha wanted to be alone so she wasn't going to be the one to disrespect that. She would definitely have to talk to him later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry guys! Chapter 12 might take a little longer cuz I have to undergo surgery tomorrow for my leg and crap like that! So I probably won't be able to do anything until the weekend or later. So sorry! **

**Don't beat yourself up dark.inu.hanyou.girl! I'm just glad you got to read my story even if you were a little behind! Even if you don't forgive yourself, I forgive you in your place! I love reading your reviews because they are so long and actually say something! Thanks a bunch!**

**Thank you everyone! I love you all!**


	12. Promise

**Chapter 12: Promise**

Inuyasha walked through the snowy park seeing nothing, but white. Everything was covered in snow; it looked beautiful. He picked up some snow and made it into a little ball. He dropped it and began to roll it around in the snow. The ball slowly grew bigger as he rolled it around. Inuyasha saw two feet standing in his way and he looked up to see Kagome looking down at him.

"Are you making a snowman now?" Kagome asked.

"I have nothing better to do," Inuyasha stated. Kagome made a snowball in her hands and then threw it at Inuyasha. It missed and hit the ground behind him. Inuyasha burst out laughing and fell on to the ground. "You missed!"

"I don't see how that's funny," Kagome scuffed kicking snow at him.

"I was less than three feet in front of you! How could you miss?!" he laughed looking up at her from the ground.

"Well sorry for not being the star pitcher of the team coach," she sighed. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her hands. He pulled her down and she fell to her knees right next to his head. He lifted his head to rest it of her lap.

"What's going on Inuyasha? Please tell me," she whispered.

"It's nothing. That Paris news was just a bit of a shock to me. You never mentioned going to Paris before," he stated.

"That's because I thought I wouldn't make it. I really joined as a joke, but now that I made it I think I'm going to go," she smiled.

"I'm glad you're following your dream Kagome. I really am," he said smiling back.

"You don't seem to glad," she sighed.

"I'm just going to miss you. I never thought that I would get together with you and then a few months later have you leave for Paris. I thought we could've had something special," he said sitting up.

"You're just saying that. You're like the king of romance, you've probably used that line in your books many times," she whispered trying to change the topic.

"I wrote those books Kagome. That means I came up with the words and characters. You should know by now that I never say mushy stuff like that in public. You are the only one to hear those words come out of my mouth," he said seriously.

In truth Kagome didn't want to go to Paris. She was scared. Just when everything was looking up for her, she had to go overseas to study. Most of all she didn't want to lose Inuyasha. She felt tears come to her eyes and she threw herself at him. He was thrown off balance and he landed on his back with Kagome crying on is chest. He patted her head staring up at the sky. He didn't think he could handle seeing her like this at the moment.

"I don't want to leave you behind! I want to stay here with you!" Kagome cried.

"Don't cry Kagome. Please just stop crying," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome only nodded and wiped at her face to stop the tears. "I'm sorry! I just can't stop. What should I do Inuyasha? What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want or say because in the end it's your decision," he said.

"I know, I was just looking for a little guidance to help me out. I'm just so confused. I want to go because my dream might be accomplished if I go through with it, but that would mean leaving everyone behind," she sighed looking at the ground.

"Kagome, just listen to me for a second. Why don't you just stop thinking for a day or two and then decide. You still have some time before you have to decide," he suggested.

"Okay sounds good to me. When the time comes will you help me decide?" she asked.

"Sure. No matter what you chose I'll be here," he smiled. Kagome sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just needed to be close to him. Inuyasha hugged her in return and hummed softly in her ear.

"How about we finish that snowman you were starting to make? Kagome asked.

"Alright. Sounds like fun," Inuyasha said gathering snow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat in her room staring at the letter she was given for studying in Paris. She sighed and turned her head to the side. "I hate this! Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I go away for a semester and then have Inuyasha waiting for me?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"I can't believe how selfish I am. I'm asking for too much. I'm such a bad person," she whispered and stood up. The door behind her opened and Inuyasha entered.

"Hey Kagome, Souta and Shippo are asleep on my futon so I wondering if I could sleep in here," he stated, then added, "On the floor, of course."

"Can't you just wake them up?" Kagome asked.

"It's eleven o'clock and they were playing video games. I don't think I should wake them up," he said.

"What about my mom? I don't think she'll accept this," she said trying to make some kind of excuse.

"Your mom is the one who suggested it. I'll just need a pillow and I'll be fine. Don't worry, nothing will happen," he said and sat down on her bed.

"Well if you're going to sleep in here you can sleep on the bed…with me," she stated, whispering the last part and blushing a little.

"What? Are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with the floor," he reassured.

"I'm sure. Besides we're a couple, right? Couples do this thing all the time," she smiled.

"I know, but we just started going out a couple months ago. Are you sure you can trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm trusting you to keep yourself in line. Besides I slept on your lap on the way here," she said stepping closer to him.

"You are way too trusting, Princess, but I'll keep my hands to myself," he smirked and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He dug his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to stay with her. He sighed against her neck, causing her to giggle.

"That tickles! I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself," she laughed.

"You just looked so cute like that. I couldn't resist," he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Let's go to bed. I'm getting tired."

"Alright. Ladies first." He let go of Kagome and she climbed into bed. She snuggled under the covers and watched as Inuyasha turned off the lights. Her heart was racing. What if something happened? Would it ruin everything? Inuyasha began to take off his clothes and Kagome blushed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I like to sleep in the nude," he stated. Kagome gasped and hid her face. "I'm kidding. I sleep in my boxers." Kagome sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Inuyasha laughed and climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her temple before wrapping his arms around her. Kagome awkwardly curled into a ball out of habit.

"Kagome, your knees are digging into me," Inuyasha sighed, Kagome looked up at him and straightened out.

"I'm sorry. I've never really slept in the same bed with anyone other than my little brother," she whispered blushing.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen," he smiled. He ran his hand through her hair and hummed softly to calm her.

"You are horrible! I can't believe you are doing this to me you jerk!" Kagome snapped as tears formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha was confused. He sat up and looked down at her asking, "What am I doing?"

"You're making me fall in love with you! I want to leave for Paris and yet you're here making me want to stay!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'll go sleep on the floor since I'm causing you so much trouble," he said not letting the subject go further.

"No! Stay! I want to spend as much time close to you as possible," she mumbled grabbing his arm. She didn't want him to leave. She loved the feeling of his warmth next to her.

"Decide right now what you want. Don't think about it just say the first thing that pops into your head," he ordered.

"I want to go to Paris," she blurted out. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Congrats, Princess! Looks like you're going to Paris," he said smiling softly.

"Please wait for me! I know it's too much to ask for, but I really want to be with you later. I really, truly want to be with you," she sobbed tears spilling down her cheeks.

"That is a lot to ask, but I'll do my best. You have to talk to me everyday though. And draw everything and send it to me," he said.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! I love you even more now," she smiled.

"You better after everything I've done," he teased and lay back beside her. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her to him. "I'm going to miss you," he mumbled.

"I know, me too," she said rubbing her cheek against his bare chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning Kag-" Kagome's mother froze when she saw Inuyasha's naked upper body next to Kagome. Kagome awoke and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and smiled at her mom.

"Good morning mom. What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's Inuyasha doing in your bed?" her mom asked quietly. Kagome looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha and blushed.

"This isn't what it looks like! I just let him sleep in the bed because the floor is so cold and hard," she said.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you on this," her mom said and grabbed her dirty laundry. Her mom left and closed the door. Kagome sighed in relief and she smiled at Inuyasha. She had slept really well and she liked waking up next to him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and moaned when sunlight met him.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just groaned and pulled her back down on the bed.

"More sleep please," he mumbled digging his face into Kagome's chest.

"You are not a morning person are you?" she asked. Inuyasha just grunted and rubbed his cheek against her collarbone. His hand went up her under her shirt and stayed at her hip.

"Really Inuyasha, you should get up soon," she stated running her hands through his long silver hair.

"Your breasts are bigger than they look," he smirked up at her. She blushed and pushed him away.

"You are such a pervert! I can't believe I let you sleep in my bed! Why do you have to ruin a perfectly good moment," she said sitting up.

"It was a compliment! You should try to accept compliments sometimes!" he shouted.

"What kind of compliment is that?! My breasts are a part of _**my**_ body and you shouldn't be checking it out without my permission!" she yelled back.

"I'm your boyfriend! We've been together for almost half a year! It's natural to do that king of thing," he snapped. Kagome glared at him and turned away from him. She knew it was natural, but she couldn't help being scared of actually going all the way with him. She felt herself blush at the thought of Inuyasha doing _**that**_ with her.

"What are you so worked up about? Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up and get up!" she shouted and threw a pillow at his face. He laughed and hugged Kagome to him.

"I'm just playing around. I love you. You are too cute," he smirked and kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered after they had parted.

"Promise me that I will be your only one," he ordered.

"I promise if you promise the same thing," she smiled.

"I promise too," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Paris, here I come!" she laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I got my computer back and I finished this chapter! I'm sorry about the wait, but I hope this kinda makes up for it! Love you guys!**


	13. Let Me Off!

**Chapter 13: Let Me Off!!**

Kagome looked at all the bags she had packed. She would be leaving tomorrow for eight months. She sighed and looked around her empty apartment. She had given up her lease on her apartment so when she came back she wouldn't have a place to stay. Inuyasha came into the apartment and picked up some of her bags. He had been very quiet for the past couple days and it just wasn't normal.

"Thanks for helping me Inuyasha," Kagome smiled picking up a bag. They walked down to Inuyasha's car and put them in the trunk. They were done for now.

"You only have three bags for eight months?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I don't have that much stuff to begin with," Kagome stated.

"I see," he replied and walked around to the driver's seat. Kagome sighed again and got into the passenger's seat. He started the car and took off down the road.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Don't give me that! Something is wrong and you are telling me."

Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road and looked over at her. "What do you want me to say? I'm trying Kagome, I really am. I'm happy for you, but its not like can just let you leave without saying anything. I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't want you to go."

"Why are you saying this now?! Why couldn't you tell me this sooner? I still could've said no!" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter now! You're leaving tomorrow and that's it," he sighed. Kagome then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to her side of the car. Her lips met his and she reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt. Without the belt holding him back he fell forward against her, deepening the kiss considerably. Inuyasha backed away only to fall against her shoulder. He was stuck in the position.

"I can't move Kagome," he stated.

"Good, so kiss me again," she smiled. She pushed him back between the front seats to where he landed on the backseats. He tried to sit up, but Kagome had already straddled his waist.

"What are you doing Kagome?" he asked.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Make me yours Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt her hands roam his chest. "Right here? We are in a car you know that right?"

"I know, but I know that Shippo is at your apartment with his friends so this is the only place we can do it," she stated.

"But-" he started. Kagome just began to take off her clothes and as much as Inuyasha wanted her to keep going, he stopped her. "We can't do this Kagome. We don't have any protection and I'm pretty sure you aren't on birth control either."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. Inuyasha gasped in relief and sat up, causing Kagome to fall in between his legs. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you Kagome so don't think that you have to sleep with me to keep me," he smiled.

"Okay, thank you Inuyasha," she said and leaned against him. He was too good to be true sometimes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and Shippo. "This is it! Thanks for taking me here," she smiled.

"It's no problem. You better go, since your flight leaves soon," Inuyasha stated.

"I'll miss you Kagome! Bring me back some pictures!" Shippo said tugging on Kagome's pants.

"I'll draw everything I can. I'll even get some candy for you," Kagome said hugging Shippo. She let go of him and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm going to write another book. I think it'll be my last," Inuyasha stated.

"Really? You should send me a copy once you're done. I'd love to read it," Kagome smiled.

"I'll give it to you somehow," he promised. He kissed her forehead and let her go. She began to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't go," he whispered.

"Don't do this now Inuyasha," she sighed and hugged him again.

"Hey! Isn't that Inuyasha, the author?"

"I better go, you are getting recognized," Kagome said.

"I don't care. Let me kiss you," Inuyasha ordered. She nodded and he took her mouth with his. They heard gasps all around them, but they ignored it. Inuyasha's tongue slipped inside and he tried to memorize everything about her.

He backed away and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she smiled and stepped back. He smiled back at her and let go of her hand. He watched her walk away until she was out of sight.

"Brother? Is she going to be back?" Shippo asked.

"Of course she is. Even if she doesn't want to I'll go over to Paris and drag her back," Inuyasha reassured.

Kagome walked on to the plane and found her seat. She put her bag on the floor and sat down. She was right next to the window. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back. She pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw the image of Inuyasha that was in her mind. A man sat down behind her and watched her draw.

"Wow, that's really amazing," he stated. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks! I'm an art major in college," she said.

"That definitely fits you then. I'm Naraku," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kagome. What's your business in Paris?" she asked.

"I have a business meeting there," he said.

"That sounds boring. I hope you get to site see," she smiled.

"I might. What about you?" he asked.

"I get to study there for a semester. It's exciting, but I'm leaving my boyfriend behind for it," she sighed.

"I'm sure it'll work out. If he really loves you he'll be there when you get back," he reassured.

"I know he will be. I trust him," she mumbled and continued drawing Inuyasha. Her cell hone began to ring and she grabbed it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kags! The deal went through! Sesshomaru sent all the $500 billion to your account. You are one rich bitch!" Sango's voice rang out.

"You're kidding! $500 billion? I didn't even give him a price for it yet!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, you just got all that money then. I'm looking at your account right now," Sango stated.

"Oh my god! I don't even have to go to Paris if I have that much money! I can just open my own gallery here!" Kagome smiled.

"That's right! Where are you right now?" Sango asked.

"I'm on the plane. The doors just closed. Shit! I have to get off!" Kagome said and hung up. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Excuse me. I have to get off. Nice meeting you Naraku," she said before running down the aisle. "Wait! Don't close the doors yet! I have to get off!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are about to move."

"No! I have to get off! It's a life or death situation!"

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until we land in Paris! Now please sit down!"

"What part of I need to get off, don't you understand?! Let me off right now!" Kagome yelled grabbing the lever for the door. She opened it and saw that the hallway connecting the plane to the airport was retracting. She walked back a bit then turned back to the door. She took off running and jumped. She landed in the hallway and she took off down the hallway. She took out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello?" his voice came through the receiver.

"Have you left the airport yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Shippo wanted to see the toys," he stated.

"I'm not going to Paris. I'm going to stay with you," she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just stay where you are and I'll go to you," she promised and hung up. She ran through the airport, dodging people and objects. She came to the gift shops and found Inuyasha looking around. She stopped running and panted to catch her breath. She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, still breathing hard.

"What's going on? Why aren't you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got $500 billion for the company! I can open my own gallery here if I wanted to!" Kagome smiled.

"Really? $500 billion?! I can't believe it! Are you going to stay then?" he asked.

"Why would I jump out of a plane to tell you this just so I could leave?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm so glad you are staying," he smiled and hugged her tightly. Kagome laughed and hugged him back. Right now this was the happiest moment in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End!**

**A/N: I ended it! Sorry if you guys wanted more, but I just thought that this story couldn't go much further anyway! Yay happy ending! Lol I have some other ideas spinning in my head so I will tell you the ideas and ask you which story you would like first! Oh and for those of you who were wondering I had surgery on my leg because I was in a bad car accident. Everything should be fine now though. In a couple months it should be healed and then I'll get a real cast. **

**Story #1: Kagome's mother signs Kagome up for an all boys school so has a better chance of getting into the Olympics. Kagome agrees saying that she will only go to the school for a year with her twin brother Souta. She cuts her hair and pretends to be a guy. One catch is that she has to live in the dorms and her roommate is one of the hottest guys on campus. How will she handle this?**

**Story #2: Kagome is tired of getting rejected by all the guys she asks out. One day she runs into a man with a strange personality. She tells him of her boy troubles and the next day a naked young man shows up in her house. He has strange features, like white hair and dog ears. Also he comes with an instruction manual! What is he and what will Kagome do with him? **

**These stories are based off of the mangas Power!! and Zettai Kareshi. So I'm not copying just using the idea! Thanks! Tell me which one you would like first!**


	14. Hey guys!

Hey guys! I'd just like to thank everyone for reading this story and I'd like to tell you that Story #1 will be written first more people wanted this story to be written first! Don't worry though! The other story will be written after I finish this one! Both stories will be up eventually! I'll try to post the story sometime this week!

Look for, _**Cross Dressing Mess!**_

Lol I like that title. So yeah look for that some time this week!


End file.
